Right In Front of You
by Fallen Heart
Summary: Chuck&Blair: Heat and passion was the perfect way to describe how it felt like being with him.  Set in the future after 1x10


::RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU::

Blair looked down at his striking face, taking notice of how he sometimes talked in his sleep. The words were barely audible though so she was sure nobody had noticed it before. It felt weird, knowing she could stay in his bed for as long as she wanted – without any guilt.

Her fingers started to trace his arm, barely touching him at all, as to not wake him from dreamland. She enjoyed watching him too much. Especially knowing he would never let her touch him the way she was doing now – so gently. Sometimes she found herself wishing he was less cold and more sentimental. But then again, he wouldn't be the Chuck Bass she cared about anymore. He'd be a fake copy and that was the one thing she didn't want to ever happen to him.

After all, he was the one constant thing in her life that seemed to have stayed somewhat the same. She was happy she was seeing him for who he was. He wasn't just one dimensional but had so many different layers.

When he had admitted how he felt about her, she had frozen in shock, denying it instantly. But as time passed, she grew more and more aware of Chuck's actions. How he drank his coffee to how he smelled during dinner parties. Things she had not taken notice of before. She had been forced to admit that he wasn't even half as bad as she always made him out to be.

He wasn't perfect but she didn't want him to be. Neither did she have to worry about him judging her, as Nate always seemed to do. Chuck never had. Not even once. Of course, if you don't count her decision to get back together with Nate after everything he had done to her. But even she could embrace the truth herself; it wasn't what she had truly wanted. She had been so tired of being on her own that she made herself believe that she needed Nate to stay focused and happy. When the truth of the matter was he just made her feel as unhappy as possible.

She didn't regret their final break up at all and was more than a little happy that Chuck hadn't shut the door in her face when she had showed up at his door step the night before, telling him that she wanted him. Only him.

She found herself smiling at the memory, letting her hand fall down against the bed sheet. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt Chuck stir besides her, obviously awakening. What he did next was the one thing she was not prepared for – he brought his arm around her waist. An action which surprised her quite a lot but she tried to appear unaffected so he wouldn't know that she was awake.

She shuddered as she felt him kiss the back of her neck softly, giving away the truth. It was no use denying that she was awake now, so she turned around to meet his gaze. The second she was faced in his direction, he started to move his face closer to hers. She didn't have the time to even form a coherent thought before his lips brushed against hers. It was a warm and light kiss, not at all demanding as it usually was.

For a moment she thought she was suddenly pulled into an alternate universe because the Chuck Bass she knew wasn't gentle at all. He must have noticed her fixed state, seeing as he moved away from her not long afterwards. She regretted her lack of reaction then, not wanting him to pull away from her. Especially not after the night they had shared together.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be so…" Blair couldn't find the right word to explain it. "Kind and compassionate, I suppose."

"So what you're saying is that I'm incapable of showing affection?" Chuck questioned her mockingly, now sitting at the edge of the bed, with his back turned to her. The tone is his voice seemed uncritical but she couldn't help but wonder if he did care about what she thought of him.

She tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to reply with but found herself distracted by watching him. As if suddenly realizing that he was naked, she blushed in a light shade of red.

"What's with the silence?" Chuck moved his head around, and too late did she comprehend that she was in fact still a bit red. Talk about being caught right handed!

He was about to open his mouth when she came up with the perfect way to distract him, she pulled him towards her in a fast yet smooth motion, and in the blink of an eye, her mouth was covering his. She pushed him backwards onto the bed, letting her tongue slip between his lips as he was still trying to catch up with her movements.

She let her left hand move down, slowly but surely teasing him enormously, just what she wanted. It felt so good to be in control of him for once, and not let it be him, as it usually was. Or at least that's what she thought, until she felt his hands starting to wander as well, distracting her from her own exploring. She moaned when he bit at her upper lip, at the same time as he rolled her right nipple in his hand.

He suddenly turned them around, so he was now on top of her, looking directly at her. She could sense his intense gaze over her body but was too lost in her own passion to even bother to cover herself, something she would have done if the circumstance were any different.

The press of his large, strong body on hers sent heat surging through her. She arched her back, rubbing seductively against him, making him groan loudly. In return, she gasped at the contact with his arousal. Feeling him already hard for her did wonders for her ego that was for sure.

There was no longer any teasing involved; instead, Chuck's lips descended over hers hard and demanding, brazenly taking whatever she offered. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He caressed the roof of her mouth lightly, and she groaned in pleasure. He traced the rows of her teeth with that tongue, he teased the insides of her lips, and he bit and sucked and drove her crazy wanting more with his kisses. Each kiss told her that he was wild and hungry for her, and it aroused Blair even more.

To think she had been stupid enough to once chosen Nate over him. She could clearly remember how unsatisfied she had been after having sex with her ex-boyfriend, how her mind had drifted away during their intercourse – to a place where only she and Chuck existed. Heat and passion was the perfect way to describe how it felt like being with him.

Abruptly, he started to sigh in pleasure against her neck; spreading light kisses while he was at it, making her close her eyes briefly. It felt so sensational to feel such a powerful connection with him. Words weren't needed anymore. At each of his intimate actions, she felt herself being pulled away from reality and back into the erotic atmosphere…


End file.
